It Will Be Me: A Songfic
by Taiyo-chan
Summary: Katara and Toph, after being separated from Aang and Sokka, get separated. Determined not to let her friend succomb in the blizzard, Katara will do whatever she can to find Toph. After all she promised her that they would get out of here. Not slash.


It Will Be Me: A Songfic by Taiyo-chan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it. Just a rabid fan girl. That's all. I'm harmless. XD

A.N. First songfic. Bold is the lyric, italics are the flashback and regular is the present.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you hear a voice in the middle of the night  
Sayin' it'll be alright  
It will be me**

Katara replayed last night in her head as she took each struggling step against the blizzard. _She and Toph had stayed close to each other in the cave to keep warm. Katara could tell Toph was not happy about the situation. She played with the burning twigs in hope of making the fire bigger while Toph stared at nothing in particular, being blind and all. _

"_We'll be OK," Katara assured Toph. "We'll find Aang and Sokka first thing in the morning."_

_Toph huffed. "The sooner the better."_

_Satisfied with the fire, Katara sat back against the cave's walls. "Get some sleep. It'll make you forget about the cold."_

_Toph sighed, knowing how much she despised the cold. She lied down and moved her legs up to her stomach and hugged them. With one arm she moved her furred hoodie up to keep more warmth in her head. She closed her eyes. Katara watched her friend whom she felt was more of a little sister drift slowly to sleep. She knew she was asleep when she began snoring. She lied next to Toph and gave her arm a squeeze. "It'll be all right, Toph. We'll find Aang and Sokka and get out of this. You'll see."_

_She got muffled reply from a blind girl talking in her sleep, "I hope you're right, Sugar Queen."  
_  
**If you feel a hand guiding you along  
When the path seems wrong  
It will be me**

Toph staggered around blindly in the snowy storm. Even though no one was around to witness, she was still reluctant to admit that she was scared. She couldn't see in the snow. She was already separated from Aang and Sokka. Why did she have to get separated from Katara as well? Her friend, her big sister, was able to calm her mind with the optimism that Sokka had always turned down. She was never an optimist herself but those words she spoke last night were comforting. Her hand holding hers in the storm to prevent her from getting lost was comforting as well.

This sort of bond between them formed from the desert and apparently it still held strong. Sad thing was that Katara was not there to lead her in this path.

**There is no mountain that I can't climb  
For you I'd swim through the rivers of time  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me**

Katara looked up at the mountain from which she herself had fallen. It was worth a try to climb it and find Toph there. Luckily the rivers were frozen so there was no way Toph could've drowned. If only she could shout for her. That, however, would make an avalanche. She began climbing the mountain and told herself that she would call to her whenever she was in sight and if anything were to happen, she'd do everything to protect her and get them out of the mayhem.

She told Toph they would find Sokka and Aang and get out of this. It felt like a promise to her and when Katara of the Water tribe made a promise, she kept them.

**If there is a key that goes to your heart  
A special part  
It will be me**

Toph sat down in capitulation. She remembered a tip from a traveler that one doesn't wander around when lost. You stay where you are and wait for someone to find you. Well, she was blind so it was worth a try. She pulled out the Spirit Oasis pendant Katara temporarily gave her for something to quench her boredom. While it quenched her boredom, it made her feel _watched_ for some reason. She supposed because inside this pendant once held spiritual water. Toph didn't know that during the nights, the Moon did watch the world.

She held the pendant close. She hoped Katara would find her soon.

**If you need a friend  
Call out to the wind  
To hold you again  
It will be me  
**

"_If somehow you ever get lost, just call Aang, Sokka, or even me," Katara said the day they had arrived in the tundra._

_Toph blew at her bangs. "For what, you guys to be holding my hand or something?"_

_Katara rolled her eyes at Toph's stubborn independence, even in a place where she was completely blind. She briefly squeezed Toph's shoulders. "Only if you need us to. Especially me. I have your back in places like this. Know that, Toph."_

_Surprisingly, Toph nodded solemnly. "I already knew that. Thanks, Katara."_

Katara was halfway up the mountain and so far no sign of Toph. Apprehension was starting to rise in her but she refused to allow it to consume her mind. She had a blind friend to find and she needed to do that with a calm, determined mind. She was not giving up. Wherever Toph was, she was sure she wasn't giving up hope either.

**Oh how the world seems so unfair  
Creating a love that can not be shared  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me**

Toph felt like cursing this day. She felt like knocking Aang's head off for even suggesting they come here just to ride some stupid penguin otters and stupid turtle seals. Most of all, this was one of the times she wished she could see. Nothing could be done about that so there was no use sulking. She was going to stay where she was. Katara would find her. Somewhere deep inside, she knew Katara would. Just like her, Katara never gave up easily. That was something she admired about Katara even if she got on her nerves with her mother hen personality. However, she appreciated her personality as well; especially in time of need.

Katara would find her and they would get out of here together and find the boys. Everything would be all right.

**Past the ever after there's a place for two  
In your tears of laughter  
I'll be there for you**

Katara let out a heavy sigh of exhaustion when she reached the top of the mountain. She rested for what seemed like only a couple of minutes. Adrenaline continued to be her fuel. She was relieved, however, when she turned onto her stomach and looked down. Below she spotted someone wearing what seemed to be some sort of Water Tribe clothing. The person was sitting with his or her hood on. They were positioned as if they were waiting. Waiting for someone to find them. It was Toph. It had to be Toph.

"Toph!"

**In the sun and the moon  
In the land and the sea  
Look all around you  
It will be me  
**

Toph's head shot up when she heard her name being called. She turned her head towards the direction from whence the noise came. "Katara?!" She stood up.

"Stay right there, Toph! I'm coming down for you!"

"Like I'm going anywhere, Sugar Queen!"

**There is no mountain that I can't climb  
For you I'd swim through the rivers of time  
As you go your way and I go mine  
A light will shine  
And it will be me  
**

Katara carefully made her way down to where Toph was. When she did arrive there, she hugged her friend so quick that they both fell down. "I'm too relieved that I found you!"

Toph hugged Katara back and asked teasingly, "What took you so long?"

Katara broke the hug. "Oh give me a break! I went through heck looking for you!"

"Should I be glad?" Toph joked.

Katara shook her head and stood up; she extended her hand to Toph. "I told you that we're getting out of here and that means making sure you're in one piece."

"Uh huh," Toph said flatly. "You only have to make sure in a cruddy place like this." Being in the snow, she was unaware that Katara was offering her a hand as she heaved herself up. Katara realized this after brief thought. "Ready to look for the guys?"

Hearing Katara's voice and knowing once more what general direction Katara was standing from, Toph nodded and grabbed her arm. "Like I said before, the sooner the better."

Katara smiled and readjusted the hold. This time she held Toph's wrist. "Yeah, the sooner the better."

Toph, with her wrist being held onto, curled her gloved fingers around the ends of Katara's sleeve coat. "Let's also try not to get separated either."

Katara chuckled at the wind picked up. Her grip on Toph's wrist became tighter. "This time we won't. That's a promise."

They began walking the pathways of the mountain. Katara did all the looking. Toph did all the following. This wouldn't happen in the Earth Kingdom territories but all in all, Toph was too relieved that Katara found her. The apprehension that had budded was gone. Thanks to Katara, there was nothing but hope in Toph's mind that somehow they would find Aang and Sokka and get the heck out of this tundra.

The wind began to get blow harder and the snow refused to lighten but the girls refused to loosen their grip. They were not making that same mistake again. It took long enough for them to be reunited and there was no way in heck that they would get separated in this blizzard again.

**It will be me  
It will be me...  
**

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. This is what happens when I actually learn the words to the song. XD I didn't see the romantic part in there but still wrote this anyway. XD I know this is procrastination work. I should be working on _In Another World_ right now and my goal is to write/upload it by Monday or Tuesday. I'm ¼ done. Anyways, hope that wasn't corny (if it is, just say so) and hope ya enjoyed. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
